


Auditory Affections

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The four book a suite at the Leville in Lestallum. After having a nice dinner together, the four split off into pairs, Noctis and Ignis choosing to stay in the common room, while the other two head to their shared bedroom. The noises Prompto and Gladio make with one another push the other two into a similar place.





	Auditory Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 6
> 
> Prompt: Ignis and/or Noctis overhear Gladio and Prompto and get wildly turned on

* * *

Motels he can deal with. Motels seem to be the ideal place of rest, as they make their journey across the Lucian kingdom. They may seem dilapidated, and maybe not some place that the Prince of Lucis would seek to room at, but beggars can’t be choosers, and a motel seems to offer more amenities than one of the caravans do. Which is why, when they get a suite at the Leville in Lestallum, Noctis figures it will be better than staying in one of the motels. A high-end hotel like the Leville - a suite that has two separate rooms, and a room for lounging in - how could it not be better than the crappy, run-down motels they’ve been staying in?

It’s not.

It’s worse.

A whole lot worse, even worse than when they’ve been forced to camp. Because when they’re camping, there’s been a strict rule amongst the four of them. No touching allowed. This mainly applies to both Gladio and Prompto, who seem to have forged a bond on their trip that no one really expected to happen. Certainly not Noctis, never figuring that his best friend would wind up hooking up with someone he’s known for most of his life. When they stay in motels, they get separate rooms - but never wind up next to one another.

However - the Leville is a different story. Since there is a common room to enjoy, that’s exactly what Noctis decides to do. After Prompto and Gladio both say good night, he chooses to stay in the common room, not yet ready to go to bed, belly still full from their delicious dinner they’d had at one of the food stalls at the open air market. Looking over at Ignis, who he sees is looking at his phone, he grabs the deck of cards that they always bring with them, and sets them on the table.

“Feel like a quick game of cards, Iggy?” He asks, pulling them out of the box, and begins to shuffle them. “Or would you rather I leave you alone? I can just play solitaire.”

“Did I say I didn’t want to play?” Ignis teases him, sitting down on the couch next to him. “I think a game of cards would be fun.”

“You think so….?” His voice begins to trail off, as he hears the distinct sound of someone moaning. It stops, and then starts up again, Noctis knowing immediately that it’s Prompto making those noises, much to his chagrin.

He stops shuffling the cards, fully intending on ignoring the noises, but the sounds coming from the other room are way too loud to ignore. Prompto’s cries - and the way he moans Gladio’s name - it causes him to shift a little on the couch, slightly embarrassed by his current predicament. He’s listening to his best friend getting laid, and he’s slightly turned on by it. Maybe not so much that it’s Prompto, but more or less he’s turned on because of the act itself. The way the noises carry out to the common room, the door not too far away from where he’s sitting, it makes him bite his lip, and shiver a little - even though the heat of this town would lead anyone to believe that there’s no way he could ever be cold right now.

Knowing that his best friend can’t have any idea that they can hear him right now, he decides to clear his throat, and hopes it’s not too obvious how aroused he is by the noises coming from the other room. “S-So, uh…. You want to play a game of cards?”

Noctis turns to look over at Ignis, and sees a look of confliction on the man’s face. He almost wants to ask what’s the matter, when he sees his cheeks are slightly pink, looking just like his feel. He starts to bring his hand up, wanting to wave his hand in front of his face to snap whatever daze Ignis seems to be in when the noises change. Prompto’s noises are now no longer the only ones that they can hear. The low moans of Gladio’s deep baritone voice permeate the air with Prompto’s, the sounds they’re making quite obvious the two are deep in the throes of passion.

It happens so fast, that he isn’t aware it’s happening until he finds his tongue is inside of Ignis’ mouth, his thighs straddling Ignis’ lap, arms draped over his shoulders.  _Did I move…? Or did he move me…?_  These questions run through his mind, as warm hands go to his hips, pulling him to be up higher on Ignis’ thighs, as their kiss begins to consume him. Ignis’ tongue caresses his, as the hands that are on his waist start to slide down to his ass, their kisses becoming more heated with each sweep of their tongues. His fingers tremble as they push off the suspenders Ignis had chosen to wear today on their hunt, somehow managing to make them fall off of his shoulders. Prompto’s whines urge his fingers to move faster, desperate to feel skin on skin contact, buttons barely unfastening fast for him, finally getting down to the waistband of his pants. He yanks Ignis’ shirt out, and pushes it open, lips brushing against his chest as he listens to their two companions moan, and hears the unmistakable soft sigh that leaves Ignis’ throat the moment his lips touch his chest.

The cool air of the room assaults his skin, as Ignis pulls off his black t-shirt, the heat his body is producing no match for the air conditioning that barely keeps their suite cold. As soon as his shirt is off, his mouth is attached to Ignis’ chest, moaning low as he bites down on one nipple, his adviser’s hands back on his ass, each hand squeezing his cheeks with a firm grip. Their movements stop when they hear Prompto scream Gladio’s name, and then the loud moan from the Prince’s shield lets them both know that they’ve found their peace.

Rather than stop, Noctis is spurned on to keep going, lips connecting back on Ignis’ mouth, as their tongues realign, the need for more apparent as these kisses and gentle teases don’t seem to be enough for either of them. Noctis pulls back, hands still trembling, as he reaches up to take off Ignis’ glasses. His long time companion smiles, and takes his glasses from his hands, and sets them on the arm of the couch. He returns his smile, feeling confident, more at ease knowing that they’re both sharing the same need, the same desire. He starts to move his lips back towards his, when they hear Prompto beginning to moan again.

“My gosh,” Noctis chuckles a little under his breath. “Are they always this rambunctious? How have we never heard them before?”

“Perhaps it’s because of the humidity, Your Highness.” Ignis moves the hands that are on his ass up the length of his torso. “It does something to the psyche.”

“I-Is that why you pulled me to be on your lap?” He asks, rolling his hips to rub himself against Ignis’ groin.

There’s a hint of a smirk on his adviser’s lips. “My dear Noctis, it was  _you_  that put yourself onto my lap. I just initiated the kiss.”

Another loud moan can be heard from the adjacent room, this time, the noise coming from Gladio. He groans low, the utter carnality in the sounds of Gladio’s moans makes his hormones go into overdrive. “T-Tell me you have some sort of lubrication, Ignis.”

“Of course.” Lips touch the base of his neck, as he leans back, their hips beginning to rock faster together. “Except, I’ve left it in the bedroom, as I did not expect our companions to have little self control.”

“We need to get to the bedroom.” Another loud moan, and a shout of his shield’s name in the highest pitched whine from his best friend’s throat fills the room. “ _Now_.”

Ignis’ arms surround him, and he’s soon in his arms, Ignis moving swiftly to the bedroom, Noctis’ mouth back on his as they make their way into their own suite, leaving the noises of their companions to create their own. As soon as his back connects to the bed, he’s a moaning mess. Pants are yanked off by Ignis, the subtle touches on the couch in the common room disappearing, these touches more of a sensual nature. Now that they’re alone, they can be as loud as they want, with no one to hear them.

And loud they are. Or rather, Noctis is. As soon as Ignis’ fingers, now coated in lube, touch his entrance - he’s a moaning mess. He pushes down on Ignis’ fingers, a third added at some point, all three fingers pumping in and out of him, making him loose to take Ignis’ cock into his body. They’ve had sex a few times on their journey - but this intense desire, the physical  _need_  to be intimate is something Noctis has never felt before until now. Maybe Ignis is right, maybe it  _is_  the heat. Or it could be the fact that they’re back in the lap of luxury, the Leville offering comforts of home that he hasn’t been able to enjoy since leaving Insomnia. It could be that he’s just tapping into what his best friend is currently experiencing right now.

The fingers that have been pumping in and out of him disappear, a low moan leaving his throat at the sudden loss. His low moan soon turns into a slightly higher pitched moan, as Ignis begins to rub the tip of his cock against his wet entrance. “Is this what you want, Noctis?” Ignis teases him, continuing to rub himself against Noctis’ body, showing no mercy to him as he tries to wrap one leg around his adviser’s waist, need to feel his cock inside of him. “Is it…?”

“Yes!” He moans, as the tip finally slides into him, a second loud moan spilling from his throat as it sinks deep inside of him. “Oh, Gods!” He tosses his head back, the leg that’s wrapped tight around Ignis’ waist the only leverage he has, squeezing around his middle to make Ignis thrust his hips forward. As soon as he does, his adviser’s cock sinks deep inside of him, stealing his breath away.

His moans are drowned out by the moans Ignis makes, as they start a fast, brutal rhythm. His other leg wraps around his waist, his hips now completely elevated off the bed. Each rough slam of Ignis’ hips pushes him further back on the bed, their relentless pace no doubt the same as the one that Prompto and Gladio had shared earlier. He comes way too fast - the build up of needing this close intimacy with Ignis, spurned on by things out of his control - it couldn’t have been prevented. But, as soon as he comes, white painting his chest, his cock begins to grow thick again, as Ignis’ has yet to come. It’s almost as if his body has been trained to savor these simple joys with his adviser, the two of them a perfect match for one another.

Each soft moan that Ignis makes near his ear, he replies with one of his own, the ache to share an orgasm with Ignis begins to consume him. Their bodies move fast, his own hand going to the length of his cock, stroking himself off in the same rhythm of Ignis’ hips. Their moans get lost in the sounds of the market outside their window, no one the wiser that the Prince of Lucis is currently being defiled by his adviser.

Their eyes lock, as the pace begins to become more frantic - Noctis getting close to his second orgasm. He wants to keep his eyes on Ignis for as long as possible, but as soon as the heat returns to his lower stomach, his eyes are closing tight, his orgasm fast approaching. Lips brush the shell of his ear, Ignis’ sonorous voice penetrating his ear. “Come for me again, Prince. Let me see how good my cock makes you feel. How I can bring you this happiness.” It’s all he needs to hear. With a loud scream, he’s coming again, the rough thrusts of Ignis’ hips stopping, as he feels the rush of his adviser’s release deep inside of him, the two climaxing within seconds of one another.

Ignis pulls out of him, Noctis quick to move to lay on his side, so that nothing spills out onto the bed, his head coming to rest on Ignis’ shoulder. “T-That’s just what I needed.”

“I’m glad that I was able to read your mind, Your Highness.” Ignis’ teasing tone makes him smile, pressing his face against his neck. “I must thank Gladio.”

“For what?” He asks, lifting his head to look up into his lover’s eyes. “Oh, crap. We left your glasses out in the common room.”

“Shhh. I’ll get them later.” Ignis’ lips touch his with a soft kiss. “I just meant that his antics with Prompto led us to have some pretty phenominal sex.’

Lifting his head, he can’t keep the smirk off of his face. “Are you implying that we just had incredible sex because of our friends?”

“I would never say such a thing.” The mischievous smirk on Ignis’ face leads him to believe otherwise. “But, I will say this. I think we should buy that man some Cup Noodles before we head out tomorrow. He deserves it.”

He knows that Ignis is right, because if those two hadn’t been making the noises they had been, then the two of them would probably still be sitting on the couch, avoiding these exact feelings they’re now basking in. “I think you’re right.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that, Your Highness.” Ignis’ lips touch his with a soft kiss. “Now, shall we try and make enough noise so that they might hear us?”

A low moan leaves his throat, as he nods his head. “Yes, Ignis.”

They did  _not_  make enough noise for their friends to hear them, but they did make enough of a racket that anyone walking near their window made sure to take different route. But neither Noctis, nor Ignis, cared one bit. All they cared about was enjoying their sins of the flesh. Which they did, over and over, for most of the night.

***

The following morning, the four sit down to a nice breakfast that Ignis has cooked up. Noctis looks over at his best friend, and sees a bunch of marks on his neck. “Want a curative, Prom?” He asks, taking a bite of his omelet.

“What for? I feel great!”

“I think a spider bit you during the night.” Noctis teases.

“Or maybe two.” Ignis chimes in.

“Never mind the marks all over the Prince’s neck.” Gladio huffs out, stabbing his omelet with enough force to break the plate.

Noctis’ cheeks burn, as he realizes that Gladio is right. Ignis  _had_  decided to decorate his neck with quite a few love bites the night before. “Like you have any room to talk.”

“Well, at least we all got laid.” Prompto laughs, and puts some food into his mouth. “Right, Iggy?”

“Right, Prompto.” His adviser smiles, meeting Noctis’ eyes. “Right, Your Highness?”

The blush that paints his cheeks makes him give a non-verbal answer with a simple nod of his head. Yes, it’s a good thing they all got laid. And, if they wind up back at the Leville for another night, he has a feeling that it might be a repeat performance. Maybe this time, Ignis and himself will be the ones to egg on their companions to enjoy some good old fashioned sex.


End file.
